


Haneoka y Hanasakigawa

by Mag_Max_Kuv_Bigotes



Series: Brave Jewel [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Brave Jewel, Corrupted Gems, Crystal Gems, Descent into Madness, Elementary School, Español | Spanish, Eventually there will be RinSayo, F/F, Futanari, Good To Be Bad, Hina is my favorite character in this story, Implied/Referenced Incest, It is the first part of a bigger story, Knights & Dragons, Magic Made Them Do It, Magic-Users, Minor Violence, Neo Fantasy Online, Neo-Aspect, Partner Betrayal, Roselia is a kingdom, Sibling Incest, only woman, something similar to omegaverse but it is not, there are no men
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mag_Max_Kuv_Bigotes/pseuds/Mag_Max_Kuv_Bigotes
Summary: Se dice que existen dos gemas o piedras preciosas con poderes divinos, a las cuales se les conoce como las piedras de los dioses amantes. Una de ellas es un zafiro blanco, de pureza inigualable, el otro es un Zafiro amarillo, corrupto desde su creación misma. Ambos surgieron al partir la misma piedra madre, pero uno fue corrompido por las pasiones humanas de su primer portador y desató el caos y la perdición para quien lo poseyera. El zafiro blanco siempre esta en busca de su hermano tratando de remediar todos los males que provoca.Esta es la historia de como una de estas piedras cayó en las manos de Hina y Yukina y como trajo la desgracia y la ruina a sus vidas.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Imai Lisa, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Hazawa Tsugumi/Minato Yukina, Hikawa Hina/Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Hina/Minato Yukina, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Matsubara Kanon/Shirasagi Chisato, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran, Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato, Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Series: Brave Jewel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853788
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Los primeros pasos

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo tiene varias etapas, tal vez sea un poco confuso al inicio, pero se ira explicando poco a poco conforme avance la trama.  
> Ya que no sabia donde colocar el inicio, ya que comencé a escribir en un punto intermedio de la historia, me regrese y marque el comienzo en lo que seria la primera parte de esta historia, su tiempo en la escuela elemental de magia, Haneoka y Hanasakigawa.  
> Es aquí donde algunas de las chicas que intervienen en esta historia se conocen y como comienzan a delinear sus relaciones entre ellas, como surge el mal con el que tendrán que acabar después y lo que termino de quebrar la unidad que tenían en un inicio. Centrada principalmente en las hermanas Hikawa, también están Lisa y Yukina, piezas clave en esta historia, ademas de Tsugumi que terminará sufriendo al igual que ellas al ser arrastrada por las hermanas Hikawa en su tragedia.  
> Esta historia esta dividida en varias partes que se enlazan entre ellas. La primer parte contiene la historia en Haneoka y Hanasakigawa y parte de las memorias de Hina y Yukina, probablemente algunas de Lisa. La segunda parte contiene la historia de Brave Jewel, que son los sucesos alrededor de Sayo, y Neo-aspect, que son los sucesos alrededor de Yukina, así como también las memorias de Yukina, Lisa y probablemente de Rinko. La tercera parte y el cierre de esta historia tendrá lo que será Avant-Garde History y Ringing Bloom, con las memorias de Rinko, Sayo y Hina.  
> Aunque ya tengo avanzada parte de la historia, todavía falta terminar de escribir buena parte, ya que tengo los trozos de las escenas dispersos y sólo hace falta unirlas para que tengan la coherencia necesaria.  
> Un dato importante para el contexto, en este mundo no existen los hombre, todas son mujeres y por tanto, el futanari se hace presente, si no te gustan este tipo de historias, es mejor que no continúes, ya que eventualmente, conforme crezcan y entablen relaciones amorosas, esto será relevante para diversos sucesos en la trama. También esta el hecho conocido de que las hermanas Hikawa suelen tener connotaciones incestuosas, y parte (mejor dicho la culpa) de lo que desencadena la problemática de esta historia es por esa relación.  
> Habrá violencia, traiciones, locura, muertes y personajes que descenderán al lado oscuro, además de contenido R18.  
> De todo esto, espero poder escribirlo correcta y adecuadamente.

A cualquiera le emociona su primer día de clases, el mundo que se abre para que puedas ir y tomarlo porque se está ofreciendo para ti. Cualquiera se emocionaría, puesto que hay muchas personas nuevas por conocer, lugares nuevos que se volverán tuyos en poco tiempo y un amplio campo de conocimiento que espera por ti para que lo descubras y aprendas de él. 

Sí, cualquiera se emocionaría, y sería normal, sin embargo para Hikawa Sayo resultó que todas esos buenos deseos que tuvo en un inicio, se volvieron contra ella al final. Nadie contaba con un ligero detalle que haría que todo fuera distinto. Toda su vida la había pasado junto a su gemela, Hikawa Hina. Eran prácticamente inseparables... eran, en un tiempo pasado. Sí, una era el complemento de la otra de maneras que pocos entendían, pero también para Sayo, Hina era lo peor que podía existir en el mundo. 

Si Hina no quería comer algo, era Sayo quien lo hacía por ella, si Sayo quería divertirse, era Hina quien ideaba alguna travesura para hacerla reír. Dormían juntas, sonreían juntas, incluso se sorprendían juntas, estaban todo el tiempo de la mano yendo y viniendo por todo el Bosque Esmeralda y la casa Hikawa. Eran la felicidad de sus madres y la esperanza de la mermada casa Hikawa. 

Pero las niñas fueron creciendo con el paso del tiempo, ya no eran pequeñas que podían jugar todo lo que quisieran, era tiempo de comenzar a asumir su responsabilidad con el clan. Sus madres comenzaron a educarlas en cuanto comenzaron a tener más conciencia de su entorno. 

Sayo y Hina empezaron una educación temprana con vistas a ser alumnas destacadas en alguna de las escuelas de la Gran Capital del gremio eclesiástico. Los futuros líderes y personas importantes de cada reino afiliados al clero, enviaban a sus hijos con la esperanza de que desarrollarán habilidades únicas como guerreros y magos, o alguno de los otros oficios que ofrecían, y así dieran un mayor estatus a sus familias. 

A partir de la edad de 5 años, Sayo y Hina comenzaron con el entrenamiento básico. Lectura y escritura, combate, incluso empezaron a acercarse al uso de piedras mágicas. Sin embargo, pronto se vio que Hina era más rápida y talentosa para aprender y llevar a la práctica cada una de las lecciones. A Sayo se le complicaba un poco y generalmente tenía que practicar bastante hasta lograr un resultado igual o medianamente parecido al de Hina. Esto causó una cierta fractura en la relación de las gemelas. Sayo se quedaba hasta tarde entrenando mientras Hina sólo quería divertirse, cosa que irritaba a la primera. 

Dado que a Hina no le gustaba sudar demasiado, prefería no hacer mucho sobre combate y dedicarse más a la magia y la lectura. Esto hizo que Sayo se decantara por esta disciplina al verse libre de Hina, pues su hermana poco la molestaba cuando estaba entrenando. 

A los 10 años tuvieron que salir de casa para asistir a un curso preparatorio con miras a tener un mejor rendimiento en el examen de selección de la escuela del clero. La mayor parte de los hijos de los nobles y clanes importantes de Roselia en edad de colegio acudieron. Allí aprenderían las cosas básicas, tendrían un primer acercamiento con las gemas en condiciones controladas y aprenderían a canalizar el poder interior y exponenciar este con las piedras mágicas. Esto ya brindaba una ventaja bastante buena contra aquellos que llegaban a la escuela del clero sin una instrucción previa.

Fue la primera vez para Hina y Sayo que viajarían más allá de los Bosques Esmeralda y su destino fue Wasteland, la capital del reino. 

Siempre es intimidante llegar a un lugar nuevo y desconocido, al menos para Sayo, Hina estaba muy entusiasmada y sin pensar en los miedos de su hermana, jaló a esta una vez estuvieron libres de la supervisión de sus madres para correr por los jardines de su escuela temporal. 

—¡Espera Hina! —Sayo luchó por romper el agarre de su hermana que seguía sosteniendo su mano con fuerza arrastrandola por el verde pasto. 

—¡Hermana! ¡Esto es tan emocionante! —sonrió con una amplia sonrisa brillante que logró ablandar un poco el recelo de Sayo. 

—No podemos alejarnos tanto —dijo con preocupación—, debemos volver con nuestras madres —la detuvo tratando de ahora ser ella quien la jalara de vuelta. 

—Ellas dijeron que estaba bien —Hina se resistió y jaló hacia el lado contrario de donde su hermana quería llevarla—. ¡Vamos quiero conocer más!

—¡Hina!

De nueva cuenta Hina arrastró a Sayo más allá de los jardines. Llegaron hasta un pequeño espacio rodeado de grandes setos de rosas de diversos colores, en el centro de todo aquello había un gazebo con adornos florales y bancas en su interior para sentarse a disfrutar del bello paisaje. 

Hina se detuvo al pie del gazebo al notar que había personas ahí. Dos niñas las miraron con curiosidad cuando las vieron llegar. Una de las niñas estaba sentada en una de las bancas sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos, era muy bonita con esos ojos dorados y su largo y lacio cabello plateado adornado con una mariposa negra en un costado de su cabeza. Hina pensó que era un ángel y dejando a Sayo se acercó a ella para mirarla más de cerca. 

—¡Hola! —dijo saludando muy efusivamente, cosa que sorprendió a la niña y en cierto modo la asustó buscando ayuda en la otra niña que estaba de pie junto a ella—. ¡Hola! —se dirigió a la otra niña.

Hina ahora depositó su atención en la niña de pie que la vio con algo de extrañeza pero comenzó a reírse poco después. Sayo la observó, parecía ser un poco más madura que la otra niña que estaba sentada, tenía el cabello castaño amarrado en una cola de caballo con mechones que caían a los costados de su gentil rostro y su risa era suave y linda. Sus ojos verdes eran risueños y todo en ella se sentía cálido. 

—Hola —respondió la niña de cabello castaño saludando con la mano a Hina y después a Sayo que estaba detrás de su hermana—, soy Imai Lisa y ella es Minato Yukina —habló con naturalidad y Sayo se sonrojó por la facilidad con la que hablaba. 

—Está es Sayo —jaló a su hermana para que estuviera a su lado y Sayo sólo levantó la cabeza ligeramente, estaba avergonzada por el descaro de su hermana y le susurro pidiéndole que se fueran—, yo soy Hina —extendió la mano y Yukina sólo la miró desconcertada—, somos gemelas, de la familia Hikawa. 

Con algo de recelo, Yukina sostuvo su mano y la efusividad que la recibió la hizo sonrojar. Hina hizo lo mismo con Lisa que seguía sonriendo. 

—¿Gemelas, quién lo pudiera imaginar? —dijo a modo de broma Lisa. 

—¡En verdad lo somos! —enfatizó Hina—. Pero Sayo prefiere dejarse el cabello suelto a que le haga unas bonitas trenzas como las mías. 

—Quizás Sayo prefiera usar el cabello atado en una cola de caballo —le sonrió guiñandole un ojo a Sayo que tragó fuerte, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato tan informal por parte de desconocidos—. Puedo ayudarte cuando quieras, soy experta en seres huraños y agresivos. 

—¡Lisa! —la otra niña cerró su libro con brusquedad—. Yo no te pedí que vinieras a interrumpir mi lectura. 

—Lo ves —se rió de nuevo. 

—¿Ustedes también van a estar en esta escuela? —preguntó Hina entusiasmada al ver que el libro que Yukina tenía era uno de los que habían solicitado para el curso. 

—Sí —dijo escueta Yukina. 

—¡Genial! —celebró Hina—. ¡Seamos amigas entonces! 

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó alarmada Sayo, le pesaba ver la desfachatez de su hermana. 

—No creo que… —quizo responder Yukina pero fue interrumpida. 

—¡Claro que sí! —Lisa puso su mano en el hombro de Yukina que la volteó a mirar molesta—. Creo que va a ser divertido. 

Fue así como las gemelas Hikawa conocieron a Lisa y Yukina en su primer día en Wasteland. Aunque al principio Sayo se mostró reacia a relacionarse con ellas, Lisa se ganó su confianza con rapidez, a pesar de que Sayo no quería aceptarlo. Sin embargo agradecía que Hina pareciera de pronto más entretenida en molestar a otras personas, específicamente a Yukina, que sólo a ella, lo que le permitió concentrarse en sus estudios un poco más. Hina encontró en Yukina alguien que parecía llevarle el paso y que no distaba mucho del carácter de su hermana, lo que hizo que Hina se apegara más a la niña. Por su lado Lisa, se sintió curiosa de la forma seria y terca de Sayo.

Sayo se destacó en el manejo de la espada y el arco, pero Yukina no se quedó atrás, las dos estaban por delante del resto y eso comenzó a generar una cierta rivalidad que tanto Lisa como Hina trataban de aligerar. Para Sayo y Yukina esa rivalidad fue bien recibida porque Sayo agradecía tener a alguien que se tomará en serio el entrenamiento físico y quisiera mejorar constantemente. Siempre decían que esto era sólo con fines educacionales, pero Lisa podía ver como el sensible orgullo de Yukina resentía un poco cuando está perdía frente a Sayo y se esforzaba por vencerla la siguiente ocasión y si Sayo perdía, su ego también se veía vilipendiado y hacía todo lo posible por ganar después. Era un cuento de nunca acabar. 

—¿Otra vez volvieron a pelear? —Lisa le habló en un tono regañón mientras le exigía le enseñará el golpe en su brazo. 

—Estábamos practicando —se justificó Sayo sosteniendo contra ella su brazo, había recibido un golpe directo de la espada de madera de Yukina y pensó en un inicio que se había quebrado algún hueso. 

—Esto es demasiado —Lisa examinó el golpe, no era tan grave como pensó en un inicio, pero no lo hacía menos doloroso—. Ustedes dos van a terminar matándose un día por esta tonta rivalidad. 

—¡Auch! —se quejó Sayo cuando Lisa tocó el área donde un moretón púrpura estaba formado—. Minato sabe que esto sólo es estrictamente escolar. 

—Par de idiotas —resopló Lisa—. Al menos puedo practicar con ustedes. 

Dicho eso, Lisa trató de utilizar un pequeño hechizo curativo con ayuda de la pequeña piedra que les había sido dada al iniciar el curso. Había estado estudiando sobre el uso de las gemas y la curación y se había vuelto más hábil, gracias a que tanto Sayo como Yukina siempre necesitaban de primeros auxilios y a ella le gustaba ayudar a sus dos amigas. Se había vuelto mejor y cada vez podía hacer cosas un tanto más elaboradas. 

—Muy bien, ya quedó —exclamó feliz con su trabajo, el moretón había disminuido hasta ser prácticamente una mancha amarilla en la piel de Sayo, y está parecía mover con normalidad su mano y su brazo—. Me debes un beso —dijo señalando su mejilla. 

—No voy a hacer eso —Sayo se sonrojó violentamente, Lisa siempre jugaba de esa manera con ella y Yukina. 

—¡Oh vamos! Es mi pago —insistió mostrando su mejilla—. Yukina no tuvo tanto problema con pagar su deuda la vez pasada. 

—¡Meh! No te creo —se cruzó de brazos evitando ver a la otra niña—. Toda la madurez que creo que tienes simplemente se esfuma cuando haces estas cosas. 

—Es parte de mi encanto —dijo riendo—. Esta bien, lo apuntaré en la lista de deudas, pero algún día tendrás que pagar por estos servicios —le picó las costillas y dio por terminada la broma—. Será mejor ir a cenar algo, hacer esto siempre me produce hambre —extendió la mano hacia Sayo que después de pensarlo un poco la aceptó. 

—Esta bien. 

-o-

—¡Wow! —Hina miró sorprendida a Yukina que venía entrando en la sala de la biblioteca y se fue a sentar a su lado tomando un libro de los que Hina tenía con ella—. ¿Mi hermana te dio tan duro que manchaste tu camisa? 

Yukina miró hacia su pecho y notó las manchas de sangre roja sobre su blusa blanca que hacían ver más aparatoso todo. Lisa había curado su nariz, pero no se había tomado la molestia de cambiarse todavía la ropa. 

—No fue nada —le restó importancia—. A ella le fue peor —y era verdad, después de que por equivocación Sayo golpeara a Yukina en la cara con un puño limpio, Yukina enojada le devolvió el golpe cuando está tenía la guardia baja y su espada de madera había dado sobre su brazo de lleno. 

Hina suspiró, estas peleas se estaban repitiendo más a menudo últimamente. 

—No quiero sonar como Lisa, pero ¡Yu-ki-na! No pueden estar peleando todo el tiempo —apartó su libro para enfatizar su regaño—. Que riñas con mi hermana no me hace muy feliz. 

—Lo… lo siento… —Yukina bajo la cabeza.

—Así está mejor —Hina se acercó palmeando la cabeza de Yukina con cariño—. Te disculparas con mi hermana y luego todo estará bien —Yukina asintió—. ¡Buena chica! Ojala Sayo fuera tan linda como tú. 

Una gran sonrisa salió de Hina y Yukina se sonrojó, la única razón para aceptar tan fácil lo que ella decía era porque de esa forma podía recibir ese tipo de gestos de la otra niña. Había algo en su descarada sinceridad que atraía a Yukina y accedía a la mayor parte de sus caprichos. Esto era algo que a Hina le gustaba también, ya que su hermana casi siempre la hacía a un lado o la ignoraba, le gustaba pasar tiempo con alguien parecido que si le hacía caso. 

Y es que Hina no era la única que veía las similitudes entre Yukina y Sayo, también Lisa lo hacía. Pero a pesar de que en la superficie parecieran de caracteres similares, eran diferentes en el fondo. Podían mostrarse frías y socialmente incómodas con el resto de las personas, incluso despectivas si alguien no compartía sus ideas, pero en solitario, podían ser lindas y tiernas hasta cierto punto. 

A Lisa le gustaba ver como Sayo no podía lidiar con el contacto físico y forzaba situaciones en las que tuviera que hacerlo. Yukina no tenía el mismo tipo de reacción, si había que hacerlo Yukina lo hacía y punto, Sayo se resistía más y por lo tanto era más divertido para ella. A Hina le resultaba lindo que Yukina la siguiera como si fuera una hermana mayor y asumiera ese papel que Sayo se negaba desde hacía un tiempo a desempeñar. Yukina no ponía pretexto para comerse sus zanahorias cuando comían juntas y aceptaba sus mimos sin tanto problema. 

Pasaron un año en aquel curso preparatorio y para cuando debían trasladarse a su escuela definitiva dejando el reino de Roselia atrás, todas estaban nerviosas, pues había la posibilidad de que terminarán en escuelas diferentes. Haneoka o Hanasakigawa, eran las dos opciones para las que iban a aplicar. 

—Muy bien —Lisa leyó el folleto que le habían entregado—, según esto, todavía debemos estar juntas al menos una semana más. Tendremos que hacer las pruebas de aptitud para ver a cual de las dos escuelas vamos a entrar. 

—Eso no será problema —Hina dijo con autosuficiencia—, mi hermana y yo no nos vamos a separar. 

—Pero siempre hay esa posibilidad —la hizo ver Yukina. 

—¡Shhhh! Si lo dices vas a atraer la mala suerte —la calló Hina.

—No nos vamos a separar, ¿verdad? —dijo con cierto temor Sayo, los grandes cambios siempre le producían algo de ansiedad. 

—Claro que no —Lisa la abrazó pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros—. Aún cuando quedemos en diferentes escuelas, no será como que no podamos vernos nunca. 

—¡Hermana! —Hina brinco sobre Sayo y tanto Lisa como ella la mantuvieron en medio del apretón—. ¡Vamos a seguir juntas! 

—Eso no sé si es bueno o malo —Sayo forcejeo para quitarse a su hermana y a Lisa de encima queriendo mostrar cierta resistencia, pero en el fondo todavía tenía miedo de ser separada de ellas. 

—Será mejor que avancemos —rompió el momento Yukina—, debemos registrarnos todavía. 

Comenzó a caminar y las otras niñas la siguieron. 

-o-

El grupo era numeroso, habían reunido a todas las niñas que estaban por cursar el nuevo año y las primeras pruebas comenzaron. De inicio, evaluaron su resistencia física, su consistencia en combate y su habilidad manual. Las que ya habían recibido una cierta instrucción previa destacaron sobre el resto, como fue el caso de Sayo y Yukina, pero a ellas se les unió una niña más.

—¡Wow! ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Hina curiosa—. Mi hermana está batallando para ganarle. 

—Es Seta Kaoru —le respondió una niña de cabello azul claro y bonitos y distraídos ojos color violeta, que se puso nerviosa en cuanto Hina volteó a mirarla—. Este… no… si… ¡Fueee! 

—Perdón —otra niña se acercó y trató de calmarla, pues parecía que se iba a desmayar—, es algo sensible. 

—¡Oh! ¡No hay problema! —sonrió deslumbrante abrumando más a la niña de cabello azul claro—. Soy Hina, Hikawa Hina. 

—Shirasagi Chisato —se presentó con una elegante reverencia mientras aún sostenía a la otra niña—, ella es Matsubara Kanon. 

—¿Son amigas? —preguntó curiosa Hina. 

—Nos conocimos recientemente en el curso preparatorio que comparte Palletes y Haropi —contestó usando un tono bastante educado. 

—¡Wow! ¡Eres muy bonita! —soltó con ligereza y Lisa que estaba cerca sólo sonrió con algo de pena de ver a Hina siendo Hina. 

—No abrumes a otras personas Hina-chan —le llamó la atención, pero al ver a la niña, tuvo que admitir que sí, que era muy bonita. 

Su larga y linda cabellera rubia de mechones lacios le llegaba a media espalda y tenía unos bellos ojos violeta con tonos granate, su piel era de un pálido inmaculado y toda ella parecían mostrar una elegancia muy pulida. 

—No me molesta —mostró una media sonrisa la rubia—. Disculpen ustedes este desastre —hizo que la otra niña de cabello azul se inclinara a modo de disculpa. 

—¡Me agradan! —dijo contenta Hina—. Chicas, seamos amigas. 

—Sería un gusto —la niña rubia asintió, toda ella exudaba un aire de nobleza que incomodó un poco a Lisa. 

—¡Estupendo! —otra vez Hina brinco emocionada—. Reunámonos después en la cena, llevaremos a mi hermana y a Yukina, si tienen más amigas, pueden llevarlas también. 

—Me parece muy bien —volvió a asentir con elegancia—, por ahora nos retiraremos, es momento de prepararnos para nuestra propia prueba. 

—Si si —Hina alzó las manos haciendo pulgares hacia arriba—, buena suerte. 

Vieron a las dos niñas alejarse y volvieron su atención a la pelea de prueba de Sayo. 

—No sé cómo puedes relacionarte tan fácilmente —Lisa hizo la observación—, ni siquiera yo tengo ese talento tan desarrollado como el tuyo. 

Hina sólo sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. Lisa lo atribuyó a su radiante forma de ser, era bastante cegadora la luz que irradiaba. 

-o-

—Ni siquiera llevamos aquí un día y ya organizaste una ¿fiesta? —Sayo estaba regañando a su hermana después de enterarse que había acordado una reunión con otras niñas de su curso—. Lisa, ¿no pudiste detenerla? 

—Hacerlo es imposible —alzó los hombros divertida—, además es bueno conocer nuevas personas. 

—No estoy muy de acuerdo con ello —Yukina que no había dejado de lado su libro apenas opinó. 

—A ustedes dos les hace falta relacionarse más con las personas a su alrededor —las señaló Hina y tanto Yukina como Sayo se miraron antes de decir algo. 

—No —hablaron al mismo tiempo y Lisa comenzó a reír más fuerte. 

—¡Vamos! Será divertido —las animó Lisa entre risas. 

—Por eso mismo es que no nos agrada —concluyó Yukina y Sayo asintió dándole la razón. 

—Nos costó mucho poder hablar entre nosotras —dijo sobre sí y Yukina—, no estoy preparada para incluir a alguien más. 

Hina y Lisa se miraron suspirando profundamente. 

—Es una pérdida de tiempo —determinó Yukina y Sayo volvió a darle la razón. 

—De acuerdo —habló con exasperación Lisa—, véanlo así, hacer relaciones públicas les ayudará en un futuro cuando tengan un puesto de trabajo y requieran entablar negociaciones con otros reinos. 

Las dos chicas reacias lo meditaron por unos minutos, parecían aún negativas a las palabras de Lisa pero finalmente tuvieron que darle la razón. 

—Tienes un punto —exclamó Sayo y ahora fue Yukina quien asintió. 

—Lo tendré en cuenta, pero si no le veo utilidad, simplemente me marcharé —convino Yukina. 

—Haré lo mismo. 

La exasperación en Lisa alcanzó su punto más alto, pero esto era mejor que nada. 

—Muy bien, al menos hagan el esfuerzo por ser amables —Sayo levantó una ceja y Lisa bufó frustrada—. Por favor. 

—Ellas lo harán, ellas lo harán —Hina trató de darle algo de esperanza—. Confío en mi hermana y en Yukina —les dio una gran sonrisa que tuvo más efecto en Yukina que en Sayo, pero ambas cedieron finalmente. 

-o-

Al no tener aún un colegio asignado, las chicas de primer año debían dormir todas juntas en un salón grande, cada una en su propio futon que debían levantar por la mañana para despejar el lugar. En un rincón del salón, Hina y Lisa platicaban animadamente con otras chicas mientras Yukina y Sayo trataban de mantenerse al día, pero no estaban muy interesadas. Les resultaba complicado todo ese asunto de relacionarse.

—Oye, tu derecha es buena, pero tu izquierda me mató —la chica con la que Sayo había peleado por la mañana estaba levantando los puños golpeando al aire, era la única intentando esforzarse en hacer una plática—. Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso. 

—Si… quizás —Sayo dudó incómoda. 

—Hmmm… —Yukina murmuró e intentó ignorarlas concentrada en su libro. 

—Ustedes dos son geniales —volvió a hablar la chica manteniendo sus manos al aire lanzando puñetazos. 

—Kaoru-chan, ve con más calma —la dulce voz de la niña de cabello azul claro trato de calmarla sujetando las manos de la otra que estaba entusiasmada.

La niña en cuestión, bajó las manos y miró en dirección de donde estaba el resto, sus ojos carmesí parecieron oscureserse por aflicción y todo su entusiasmo se esfumó en un santiamén. Se acomodo detrás de la oreja su corto cabello morado y exhalando con sonoridad, volvió a hablar. 

—Es sólo que… quisiera poder ser mejor —levantó una vez más la mirada para contemplar a la niña rubia que platicaba amenamente con Lisa, Hina y otras dos chicas más que se habían unido también. 

Aunque no hubieran querido, Sayo y Yukina se dieron cuenta de la razón de la consternación de la niña, y sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir de lo que iba a decir, Sayo decidió aceptar su anterior propuesta. 

—Si crees que tienes la suficiente capacidad, podemos entrenar juntas —ofreció—. Es aburrido pelear con la misma persona todo el tiempo y algo diferente podría ayudar. 

Yukina cerró su libro dándose por vencida de no ser interrumpida y se lo tiró a Sayo encima. 

—Si, lo mismo digo —se cruzó de brazos molesta—. Es aburrido y tedioso siempre estar ganando a la misma persona, algo de variedad vendría bien. 

Sayo le regreso el libro de la misma forma en que Yukina se lo había arrojado y volvió su atención a la otra niña. 

—Tendrás que esforzarte bastante para poder estar a nuestro nivel, pero creo que puedes hacerlo con suficiente empeño. 

Los ojos carmesí de Kaoru volvieron a brillar de felicidad y Kanon levantó los pulgares para apoyarla, aunque no sabía si era una buena idea dejarla con aquellas dos chicas que podían parecer intimidantes así que giró su atención a la otra platica que también se estaba llevando a cabo. 

—Suwarin es un lugar hermoso —una de las niñas nuevas estaba hablando de su ciudad natal—. La plaza principal es enorme y tiene todo tipo de cosas para divertirse. 

Parecía muy feliz hablando y toda esa dulzura que irradiaba simplemente hizo que Sayo y Yukina se mantuvieran al margen de acercarse a ella. Era demasiado rosa para su gusto sombrío. Desde sus ojos rosados, hasta su cabello y su ropa, toda ella parecía una paleta de color rosa pastel. Lisa lo encontró particularmente lindo y Hina se sintió curiosa al respecto y estaba tratando de sacarle la mayor plática posible. Era gracioso ver cómo de repente se equivocaba y Chisato la corregía. 

La otra niña nueva que estaba con ellas, parecía atenta a la plática, pero sólo opinaba o hablaba cuando era incluida. Parecía tímida, pero no lo suficiente para rehuir la plática, aunque sí a Sayo y Yukina. Su cabello corto y de un castaño claro estaba escondido debajo de una gran boina, sus ojos verde oscuro estaban enmarcados en unas gafas de montura roja y parecía más que todas a ellas a una chica de biblioteca. 

—Entonces, ¿ustedes son de Palletes? —Hina preguntó. 

—Aya-san y yo, lo somos. Maya-san es de Yura —indicó Chisato. 

—¡Oh! ¿Ese es el puerto de su reino? —está vez fue Lisa la que tuvo curiosidad. 

—Si, hay gente yendo y viniendo todo el tiempo —la niña de los lentes habló—. De todo tipo, una vez vi cómo transportaban a los prisioneros en barco hacia Sandglass. Es horrible pensar en el destino que les espera. 

—¿Sandglass? —Hina miró intrigada a las chicas, nunca había oído hablar de ese lugar. 

—Es la isla prisión que maneja el clero —aclaró Chisato—. Los peores bandidos, los rebeldes y los herejes, son llevados allí para cumplir sus castigos. 

—No parece ser un bonito lugar —dijo encorvado las cejas, Hina no se podía imaginar un sitio así. 

—Si, pero el puerto de Yura es bastante pintoresco —Maya volvió a hablar—. Como es el que tiene los mares más tranquilos, suele haber mucho comercio, sin contar que el río es navegable y se puede ir al interior y recorrer los reinos vecinos. 

—¡Wow! Conoces mucho de eso —exclamó sorprendía Hina, pensar en viajar era algo que no se había planteado antes y comenzaba a sentirse interesada. 

—¡Je! Sólo un poco… Mi madre está en el sindicato de barcos de vapor —se sonrojó, esta era la parte que le avergonzaba admitir—. Ella tiene que viajar mucho para ir a las minas de carbón en Haropi. 

—¿Haropi? —Lisa miró a Kaoru y Kanon—. ¿Ustedes son de ese reino? 

—Si —le respondió Kanon que agradeció el cambio de conversación para incorporarse con ellas, Kaoru parecía estar más animada ahora con las otras niñas de Roselia—, yo soy de Happy y ella —señaló a Kaoru—, es de Smile. 

—Qué nombres tan… particulares —opinó Lisa, sin duda pertenecían a otro tipo de tradiciones. 

—En Smile es donde están las minas de carbón —volvió a tomar la palabra Chisato—. Palletes y Haropi tienen buenas relaciones comerciales y aportan bastante al gremio, ¿qué hay del lugar de donde vienen? 

—¡Oh, oh! —Hina brinco entusiasmada de poder hablar de su tierra natal—. El Bosque Esmeralda es impresionante, hay mucha magia ahí debido a que tiene muchas canteras de piedras. 

—Esas son las Montañas de las Rosas negras —aclaró Lisa—, aunque también hay en Bosque Esmeralda. 

—Si, pero las minas de las Montañas son difíciles de explotar, mamá se queja que es mejor invertir en obtener gemas del bosque que ir a congelarse en el norte. 

—¿Frío? —Chisato levantó las cejas y miró furtivamente a Yukina y Sayo—. Eso explica algunas cosas —murmuró apenas—. Es raro que en Palletes tengamos climas tan hostiles, es todo tan agradable y lleno de vida. 

—Los Bosques Esmeralda también están llenos de vida y tan verdes, intensamente verdes, sólo que en invierno suele nevar un poco conforme te acercas a la zona de las Montañas —Hina recordó la primera vez que vio nevar hacía un año cuando fue a Wasteland—. Ver todo cubierto de blanco es grandioso. 

—Debe ser una experiencia interesante —dijo Chisato, pero a Yukina toda esa conversación se le hizo faltante de todo interés. 

—Será mejor que vayamos a descansar —habló Yukina con su típica voz plana—. El día de mañana será otro día pesado y es necesario no distraerse demasiado. 

—Si, tendremos más pruebas y algunas sesiones de práctica —Sayo apoyo a Yukina y la otra chica, Kaoru, las imito.

—Entonces también debo ir a descansar.

Sayo y Yukina no se despidieron más, ni esperaron a Lisa y a Hina, solamente Kaoru las siguió detrás. De algún modo se habían ganado a una nueva seguidora.

En los próximos días, tanto Sayo como Yukina tuvieron que lidiar con la nueva chica. La niña era insistente y al menos eso lo respetaba Sayo, Kaoru al igual que ella tenía que batallar con ciertas cosas y prefería practicar constantemente hasta poder hacer las tareas. Al final de la semana después de todas las pruebas realizadas, se emitiría el resultado de los puntajes y las escuelas a las que cada una de ellas asistiría. 

El nuevo grupo de amigas se reunió para averiguar cuál sería su destino por los siguientes 7 años. Todas se sentían nerviosas, pero Sayo era la que más lo estaba de todas. Fue Hina quien se adelantó a todas ellas para revisar el pizarrón con los resultados. Comenzó checando el lado de Haneoka.

Haneoka

1er Hikawa Hina 98%

2do Minato Yukina 97%

3er…

6to Yamato Maya 91%

7to Imai Lisa 90%

10mo Seta Kaoru 85%

Hina buscó en el resto de la lista, pero de ellas no había nadie más en Haneoka. Esto comenzaba a ponerse preocupante. Si su hermana no estaba en la lista de Haneoka entonces debía estar en la de Hanasakigawa, y si eso era así, significaba que estarían separadas por los siguientes años. Hina no quería que eso sucediera. 

Fue hasta el otro pizarrón, para ese momento, Lisa y Yukina ya estaban revisando el lado de Haneoka y Sayo estaba de pie mirando el pizarrón de Hanasakigawa. Sus ojos parecían estar entristecidos. 

Hanasakigawa

1er Hikawa Sayo 96%

2do Shirasagi Chisato 93%

3er…

10mo Murayama Aya 83%

12vo Matsubara Kanon 79%

Las dos hermanas se miraron y antes de que Hina pudiera decir algo, Sayo salió corriendo tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas. Ella había sido la única de ellas en quedar en Hanasakigawa.

—¡Hermana! —gritó Hina, pero Sayo no se detuvo. 

Lisa corrió tras Sayo y Hina hizo lo mismo, a Yukina no le quedó más remedio que seguirlas y así las tres se enfrascaron en una carrera para alcanzar a la otra niña.

-o-

Sayo corrio y corrio hasta que ya no pudo sentir sus piernas y sus pulmones ya no pudieron seguir sosteniendo la carrera. Se detuvo bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles del bosque alrededor de los colegios y se echó a llorar confiando en estar sola. Muy atrás habían quedado sus amigas y su hermana. Pensó en lo irónico que era que finalmente su deseo de separarse de Hina se hubiera hecho realidad. Siempre lo había dicho, pero jamas habia sido en serio. Pensar en un mundo sin Hina era muy abrumador. Hina era su otra parte, su complemento. ¿Cómo apartarse de ella? Eso era inconcebible.

Escuchó pasos cerca y unos brazos rodearla en un apretado abrazo. Nunca lo admitiría, pero le gustaba recibir esas muestras de cariño de su hermana. Justo ahora no quería apartarla, así que dejo que Hina la consolara. Ambas lloraron por un buen rato hasta que Lisa y Yukina las alcanzaron finalmente. Fue cuando Sayo apartó a Hina, le resultaba vergonzoso que alguien la viera así, por lo que volvió a asumir su carácter frío. 

—Bueno —se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas—, creo que finalmente podré descansar de las impertinencias de Hina o los descaros de Lisa, incluso de las disputas con Yukina. ¿Cierto? 

Si barrera se alzó tan endeble que se desmoronó en cuanto Lisa se acercó y le dio una bofetada para después abrazarla con fuerza.

—Eres una idiota —le dijo llorando sobre su hombro.

Hina también abrazó a Sayo y sólo Yukina permaneció cerca. 

—Aunque estemos en escuelas diferentes, no quiere decir que nos vamos a distanciar, eso no va a ocurrir —Lisa le habló al oído y Sayo la sostuvo con más fuerza.

—Así es hermana —Hina apoyo a Lisa—, buscaré la forma de hacer que volvamos a estar juntas.

—Hina, no hay traslados entre escuela —Yukina aclaró, en el fondo se sentía un poco culpable por estar alegre de que Sayo no estaría en la misma escuela con Hina y ella si.

—No me importa, encontraré la manera —le contestó molesta, pocas veces Hina se enojaba de ese modo—. ¡Te juro hermana que encontraré la manera de estar contigo para siempre!

—Hina...

En ese momento, ninguna de las cuatro comprendió lo que significaba eso y todos los problemas que vendrían después de ese día y con el paso de los años. 

-o-


	2. Memorias de Imai Lisa: Gemas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicación a grandes rasgos del sistema de aprendizaje de Haneoka y Hanasakigawa, las piedras o gemas y las ramas o clases de especialización.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las memorias de cada uno de los personajes se usaran para explicar desde las palabras de cada uno de ellos los aspectos relevantes de la historia, para que vayan quedando algo más claros. Si aún quedan dudas, pueden preguntar para incluirlas en una descripción futura.

_ Fragmento tomado de las memorias escritas de Imai Lisa.  _

Haneoka y Hanasakigawa

Los colegios por excelencia para formar a las futuras clases gobernantes de los reinos bajo la tutela de Circle, el Clero o el Gremio como se les conoce, eran Haneoka y Hanasakigawa. Ambos están contiguos uno al otro y los estudiantes pueden convivir entre ellos aunque pertenezcan a diferentes escuelas. La única diferencia es el enfoque con el que trabajan. De acuerdo a los lineamientos de Circle, la diferencia de pensamiento e ideologías ayuda al crecimiento individual y social para buscar diversas soluciones a los problemas del reino. 

Haneoka suele ser más estricto y de una disciplina inflexible, mientras Hanasakigawa suele alentar el pensamiento libre. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, Yukina, Hina y yo terminamos en Haneoka y Sayo en Hanasakigawa. 

Teníamos 10 años cuando fuimos trasladados desde nuestros hogares maternos a la capital del reino, Wasteland, para recibir la instrucción preparatoria, después de 1 año de eso, debíamos ir a la ciudad central del gremio para asistir al colegio y su internado. Debíamos cumplir 7 años de formación allí, que en mi caso debí apresurar por la guerra. 

Al llegar, en la primera semana, al ser nuevos, todos estamos juntos. Se nos hacen pruebas de aptitud y dependiendo de nuestras habilidades y talentos, somos asignados a las clases y al colegio finalmente. 

Durante todo el primer año, recibimos las instrucciones básicas, eso significa que aprenderemos las nociones de combate con armas, hechicería, religión y arquitectura. Después del primer año es que nos especializamos, la gran mayoría termina en combate con armas, otros pocos en hechicería y son escasos los que alcanzan la clase de arquitectos y religiosos. 

Se nos otorga una piedra común para iniciar, generalmente un cuarzo, para canalizar nuestras energías y se nos enseña a utilizar las gemas. Ya que se aprende de magia, está es muy útil para cosas simples. Tuve un talento natural para la sanación con mi piedra, pero estas habilidades iban cambiando de persona a persona. 

Yukina y Hina solían ser muy mentales. Ellas usaban su piedra para diseccionar y conocer el porqué de las cosas, Hina era muy curiosa y a Yukina le encantaba acompañarla en cada una de sus aventuras. Sayo, por el contrario, era más práctica. Aprendió rápidamente a usar su piedra para tener una mayor resistencia y fuerza en las actividades físicas, en Hanasakigawa suelen ser más activos y dinámicos. 

Al final del año se entrega la piedra, la cual es examinada por los profesores y es gracias a ella que se asigna la clase a la que se pertenecerá en el siguiente curso. 

A partir del segundo año, somos separados de acuerdo a la clase y nuestras lecciones se vuelven más específicas. Además de que se nos entrega un nuevo tipo de piedra. 

Gracias a mi talento de curación, fui colocada con los religiosos, compartiendo clases con los hechiceros. Yukina y Hina, ocuparon un codiciado puesto en arquitectura, ambas eran unos prodigios talentosos, y dado que la carga de arquitectura era la más pesada, ya que compartían clases con las otras 3 ramas, debían ser muy buenos. Sayo, por su lado, terminó en combate, compartiendo clases con los hechiceros. Hay que destacar que en este segundo año todavía se ven las cosas básicas de cada rama.

Conforme avanzas en los años, las clases se van volviendo más y más exclusivas, específicas y por lo tanto, exigentes, hasta que en los últimos 4 años te dedicas únicamente a perfeccionar las habilidades de tu gremio. Esto ya no pude terminarlo dentro de la escuela debido a que fui convocada antes de graduarme, aunque los días felices de estudiante habían quedado atrás desde que la desgracia cayó sobre nosotros. 

_ Una piedra rota _

El cuarzo que se nos entrega en primer año, es sustituido en el segundo por otra piedra más fuerte, generalmente un ópalo o un crisoberilo u ojo de gato. Este último suelen darlo a los que van a combate por las propiedades mismas de la piedra más afines a este sector. 

El ópalo es una forma más avanzada del cuarzo y suele ser multicolor, por lo que casi cualquier estudiante puede manejarla. Conforme más tiempo pases con tu ópalo y más lo utilices, puede irse tornando de un color en específico. Esta piedra se mantiene contigo por 2 años, al cabo de los cuales se vuelve a cambiar por otra más avanzada, todo depende de las habilidades de cada portador. 

En cuarto año, la piedra que se otorga es más específica, así que puede variar de persona a persona y es la que tendrás hasta graduarte. En casos excepcionales, estas suelen ser reemplazadas por una piedra preciosa si obtienes el poder suficiente para manejar una de ese tipo. 

A veces, el mal uso de una piedra puede hacer que ésta se rompa. ¿Las causas? Un hechizo más avanzado a la capacidad de la piedra, un ataque contrario o la inexperiencia del portador. Es por eso que vamos cambiando de piedras conforme adquirimos destreza. 

Los cuarzos suelen ser muy duros y es difícil que lleguen a romperse, lo cual hace que sean seguros en manos inexpertas, pero son limitados en su poder. Los ópalos son más frágiles, aunque más poderosos, y con ellos se nos enseña a cuidar de nuestras piedras mientras aprendemos cosas más avanzadas, ya que el portador adquiere buena parte de la carga. El crisoberilo, suele ser tan duro como el cuarzo, pero es mucho más fuerte, y debe ser así porque en combate se requieren piedras robustas. 

Hay una gran cantidad de tratados escritos que hablan acerca de cada una de las propiedades de las piedras y las cualidades que otorgan a sus propietarios y cómo las emociones de éstos afectan el rendimiento de las mismas. 

Existe una gran variedad de piedras semipreciosas y sólo unas pocas de piedras preciosas, éstas últimas las más poderosas entre todas, y por consiguiente requieren un mayor entrenamiento y capacidad para poder ser usadas. Algunas piedras preciosas, y unas pocas semipreciosas, son incluso legendarias y tienen una historia asombrosa que ha pasado por generaciones dentro de una familia o desde que fueron encontradas, cortadas, pulidas y torneadas. 

La piedra que obtuve una vez domine el uso del ópalo, fue una jadeíta. Fui felicitada por mi dominio en la magia y por haber obtenido el suficiente conocimiento para poder usar una jadeíta, de la variedad imperial. Un jade imperial es de los más poderosos entre las piedras semipreciosas, que incluso decían podía igualar el poder de una piedra preciosa. Fue esta la razón de que se tuvieran grandes expectativas con mi formación. 

Pero como mencioné, incluso las piedras más poderosas pueden llegar a romperse y no tienen arreglo. Cuando eso pasa, el portador puede morir en el peor de los casos o, solamente perder parte de su capacidad, en el mejor de los casos. Difícilmente vuelves a ser la misma persona de antes. Una parte de tu alma es fracturada en el proceso y puedes perder más que sólo la gema. 


End file.
